Despedida de Soltera
by Lily Grand
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la despedida de soltera de Candy? un oneshot... Espero les guste, dejen reviews...


**DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA**

¡No lo podía creer! Me había dejado convencer de tener una despedida de soltera con streapers. No es que la idea me desagradara, ¿Cómo me podría no gustar que un grupo de hombres muy bien dotados físicamente bailaran prácticamente desnudos frente a mi?, pero le había prometido a mi prometido que mis amigas y yo no haríamos una reunión de ese tipo, esto se lo prometí claro con la condición que el prometiera lo mismo. Imaginármelo viendo y talvez tocando mujeres mientras ellas se desnudan no me hacía muy feliz que digamos. Es más solo de pensarlo ahorita me duele la cabeza. Soy muy celosa, he de aceptarlo. Por esto mismo es que accedí a prometer esto, supuse que a él tampoco le agradaría mientras yo me deleitaba la pupila admirando esculturales cuerpos masculinos. Y antes de la anterior conversación sostenida estaba decidida a cumplir mi palabra.

Pero tenía que aparecer Karen y sus brillantes ideas. Mi cuñadita es demasiado loca para mi gusto, pero me cae muy bien, su carácter no se parece en nada a mi prometido, (gracias a Dios) pero con el tiempo sin duda ha sido una gran amiga para mí. Llegó esta tarde con una idea en la mente y no descansó hasta convencerme, en el fondo se lo agradecía, pues supuse que a la larga disfrutaría mucho y terminaría siendo muy divertido; claro siempre y cuando Terry no se enterara. Accedí con varias condiciones, pero la principal es discreción total, solo estaría en dicha reunión nuestras amigas más allegadas, en mi caso; mi amiga y cuñada Annie, esposa de mi hermano Archie, Patty mi mejor amiga y novia de Stear el primo de Terry además de Flammy mi compañera de trabajo. Solo en ellas tres confiaba para que guardaran mi secreto. Por su parte Karen solo invitaría a su mejor amiga Becky.

En total solo seríamos nosotras seis, mientras menos testigos mejor. He oído que estas fiestas se ponen muy "candentes", no quería ni imaginar que pensaría la demás gente de nosotras. La fecha de la despedida, el día siguiente; martes, se que no era el día perfecto para enfiestarse pero yo me caso el sábado así que no hay de otra, era mañana o nunca. El punto de reunión, mi apartamento de soltera, es bastante amplio y lo bastante lejos de la casa de Terry. Luego de arreglar un poco el apartamento, me fui a dormir con la idea de pasármela de maravilla al día siguiente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Candy no puedo creer que te hayas animado a hacer algo así –dijo Patty alarmada

- Patty no seas exagerada, ni que saber que fuéramos a hacer –dijo Annie calmada

- Si Patty además, después del sábado mi hermanito tendrá para siempre a Candy, que se divierta un poco no tiene nada de malo.

- Bueno, yo solo espero que tu "hermanito" no se entere de nada –dijo Candy nerviosa.

- No te preocupes, no tendría porque hacerlo nosotras "pico de cera" –hizo una mueca que aparentó que se cerraba un zipper de la boca.

- Si –dijeron todas al unísono.

La casa estaba decorada con motivos alusivos a una despedida de soltera. Desde muy temprano Karen había llegado a ayudar a Candy con la decoración y con lo de la comida. Primero sería una reunión normal con juegos típicos de una despedida "fresa" ya más entrada la noche los bailarines llegarían y amenizarían a las invitadas. Las primeras en llegar habían sido Annie y Patty, posteriormente llegaron Flammy y Becky. Se la estaban pasando de maravilla, bromeaban con los juegos y pasaban largo rato aconsejando a la futura esposa. El momento de abrir los regalos llegó y Candy comenzó a abrir uno a uno.

- Vamos a ver, este –dijo agarrando el primero que vio, era el regalo de Flammy. Era un Baby doll rosado transparente.

- Esta muy lindo, gracias.

- Flammy que buen gusto tienes, la verdad nunca creí que tu le regalaras algo así a Candy, te ves muy seriecita. Aunque caras vemos, no sabemos –dijo burlona Karen. Flammy se enojó ante el comentario de la cuñada de Candy.

- Karen, no molestes a Flammy –dijo Candy al ver el enojo en la cara de su amiga.

- Ah, nada aguantan.

- Mejor sigamos –sugirió Annie

- Si Candy, abre el mío.

- Está bien –dijo Candy exasperada por el increíble entusiasmo de su cuñada- ¿cuál es?

- Bueno, en realidad son dos. Pero comienza por este. –le entregó una caja. Candy la abrió y sin querer se sonrojó. En el interior había todo tipo de "juguetes sexuales". Cosas que ella en su vida había visto, mucho menos sabría para que sirvieran cada una de ellas. Además de un negligé negro transparente y ropa interior por demás sexy. Candy no se los mostró a las demás, le avergonzaba que supieran que le había regalado la imprudente de su cuñadita.

- Vamos Candy, enséñanos que te regaló Karen. –dijo Annie

- No –casi gritó Candy

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque son juguetes sexuales, y le debe avergonzar que pensemos que algún día los vaya a usar. –dijo Karen

- ¡Cállate Karen!

- Candy, déjanos ver. –dijeron las demás. Candy les mostró todos los objetos, pero le avergonzaba en sobre manera lo que las otras pensaran.

- ¡Ay Karen! –dijo Becky, su amiga- Tu y tus regalos

- Si Karen, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo vaya a usar estas cosas? –dijo Candy escandalizada

- ¿Y por qué no? Debe ser divertido intentar cosas nuevas.

- Además ni se para que sirven.

- Pero talvez mi hermano sí. –dijo en un tono pícaro. Ante el comentario Candy se abochornó aún más, ¿sería cierto que Terry sabría usar estos objetos? Decidió no pensar en ello. Después, todas siguieron observando y preguntando para que pudieran servir todos esos objetos. Después de un momento, donde los comentarios realizados abochornaron a la futura esposa, Candy siguió abriendo obsequios.

- Ahora este.

- Este es de Annie. –Era un camisón blanco de seda, se miraba muy fino y elegante- ¡Es precioso Annie! –dijo Candy

- Si Annie, ¡qué buen gusto! –Sugirió Patty- por lo menos mejor que el de Karen.

- Lo que sucede es que ustedes son una bola de aguafiestas. –dijo Karen ofendida

- Ah ya, sigamos –dijo Patty. y así siguieron un largo rato entre bromas y el abrir de los demás regalos; hasta que todos estuvieron abiertos.

Poco rato después, el momento había llegado. Karen se encargó de recoger todo los regalos, envoltorios y comida alrededor de la sala. Preparó el ambiente. Momentos antes de comenzar la reunión había instalado luces en tonos más calidos que ponían el ambiente más "seductor" para lo que vendría después.

- Bueno, ahora lo bueno. –dijo Karen al oír el timbre del apartamento

- Wow Candy, ¡qué nervios! Nunca he estado en una reunión de este tipo –dijo Patty- en la despedida de Annie, no hicimos nada por el estilo.

- Eso era porque no me tenían a mí –dijo Karen emocionada

- Seguramente –dijo Candy cada vez más nerviosa, estuvo tentada de decirle a su cuñada que ya no. ¡Demasiado tarde! Karen ya estaba apagando las luces convencionales y abriendo la puerta.

Al momento de abrir la puerta, en el estómago de Candy revolotearon miles de mariposas. Entraron a la habitación cinco hombres altos, esbeltos y disfrazados. Los cinco estaban disfrazados, cuatro de bomberos, uno de policía. Además del disfraz tenían una máscara que les cubría el rostro y unos lentes oscuros que les cubrían los ojos, no se podía ver casi nada de su rostro. Pero que importaba. Después de todo lo que debían enseñar sería el cuerpo.

- ¡Qué empiece el show! –gritó Karen emocionada

Todas permanecieron en nuestros asientos y Karen prácticamente corrió al suyo. Los chicos parecía conversaban secretamente, talvez ultimando detalles del show a seguir. Poniéndose frente a ellas empezaron su rutina de baile. A decir verdad, no se mirara que estuvieran demasiado coordinados. "¿De dónde habría Karen sacado a estos bailarines?" Se preguntó Candy. No se mirara que fueran demasiado expertos, "talvez tratando de ahorrar contrató principiantes" continúo Candy con el hilo de sus pensamientos. Hicieron varias rutinas de baile. Ninguna perfecta, pero sus físicos los ayudaba así que a ninguna pareció importarle demasiado.

Todas, a excepción de Candy, gritaban y animaban a los bailarines. Bien dicen que estando en grupo tu timidez desaparece, pues ninguna se callaba todo tipo de piropo a los bellos especímenes frente a ellas. Los movimientos de los chicos eran sensuales y atrevidos pero no se despojaban de su ropa, cosa que Karen quiso solucionar de inmediato.

- A ver, ¡tiempo! –Gritó- paren la música.

- ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Annie

- Chicos, no les parece que ya es tiempo que nos enseñen más piel.

- ¡Karen! –Gritó Candy- no les digas como hacer su trabajo

- Yo no les estoy diciendo como hacer su trabajo, solo que me parece que ya se tardaron demasiado ¿no lo creen?

- ¡Si! –gritaron todas

- ¡Mucha ropa! ¡Mucha ropa! ¡Mucha ropa! –coreaban

Los bailarines se hicieron señas unos con otros y comenzaron con el baile nuevamente. Candy estaba demasiado abochornada, por alguna razón creía estar traicionando a Terry y eso no le permitía continuar disfrutando del baile. Los chicos empezaron a quitarse poco a poco sus disfraces, hasta que Karen interrumpió nuevamente

- Esperen

- ¿Y ahora qué? –dijo Candy

- Tú eres la homenajeada, así que mejor que te bailen a ti. Por lo menos una vez.

- Si, es cierto. Ella es la novia, báilenle a ella –sugirió Annie

- ¡No! –gritó Candy

- Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Acérquense chicos. No le hagan caso, es solo que esta nerviosa, pero viéndolos de más cerca, se animará. Se los aseguro. –dijo Karen

- Candy siéntate aquí –dijo Annie, que había traído una silla- Chicos es toda suya. Ante este comentario Candy enrojeció, le sudaron las manos y aunque lo intentó no pudo salir corriendo de allí.

Los bailarines se acercaron a ella, pero el vestido de policía se puso enfrente; los demás alrededor formando un círculo en torno a ella. Los movimientos de cadera y los sensuales movimientos encendieron nuevamente los ánimos de las chicas. Menos de Candy claro esta. El bailarín frente a ella la hacía sentir nerviosa, cuando éste prácticamente se había quitado todo su disfraz, ella pareció entender algo. La idea le chocó en la mente fuertemente, o era producto de su imaginación o el hombre frente a ella era… no, ¡no podía ser! ¿O sí? Pero ese cuerpo ella lo podría reconocer entre miles. ¡Era Terry! El bailarín frente a ella era su prometido. ¡No podía ser! O esto hacía Terry para ganarse la vida, o se estaba burlando de ella. Como sabía bien que su prometido tenía un trabajo estable y una empresa que manejar, desecho lo primero. Así que se estaba burlando de ella. No si lo permitía. Una idea vino a su cabeza de inmediato. Le haría pagar caro su burla. Comenzó a aceptar gustosa el baile que le ofrecía. Hasta podría decirse que se mostraba provocativa e incitaba a los bailarines que se menearan más cerca de ella. El "policía" frunció el ceño y se notaba molesto con la actitud de la festejada. Al notar esta reacción de él, ella dijo.

- ¡Atención! –dijo, parándose de su asiento

- ¿Qué sucede Candy? –preguntó Karen

- Lo que sucede es que estos bailarines están muy vestidos aún. No les estamos pagando para que no se desnuden. Adelante chicos, ¡quítense la ropa! –dijo ella con burla

- Pero… -dijo uno de ellos

- ¿Pero qué? No es a esto a lo que se dedican. Adelante ¡quítense todo!

- Candy, los bailarines no se quitan toda la ropa -dijo Karen susurrando

- ¿A no? –Dijo burlona- ¡Así que chiste! YO QUERÍA QUE SE QUITARAN TODO –dijo descaradamente.

- Candy, ¿Qué diría Terry si te oyera? –dijo Patty apenada por los comentarios de su amiga.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntamos? –dijo ella acercándose al "policía" frente a ella, le quitó los lentes y el antifaz

- ¡Terry! –gritaron todas

Poco a poco los demás "bailarines" se fueron quitando su antifaz, descubriendo que no eran nada más y nada menos que Archie, Stear, Albert (novio de Karen), Robert (el otro hermano de Terry) y el mismo Terry. Todas y todos estaban abochornados, ellos porque los habían visto en poco ropa y ellas por como se habían comportado ante los "bailarines".

Pero es que todo había sido muy simple. Terry había escuchado a Karen hacer la cita con los verdaderos bailarines por teléfono. No podía permitir que su novia viera a hombres casi desnudo bailando frente a ella, era algo más fuerte que él. Decidió llamar a sus amigos y darles ellos su "espectáculo", claro ellas no se enterarían que habían sido ellos los que les habían bailado. Así ellas tendrían su fiesta con streapers, y ellos no se encelarían por imaginarse a sus novias y esposa en el caso de Archie, viendo hombres bailando.

- Así que ¡me engañaste! -dijo Terry fingiendo molestia- Me hiciste prometer que no tendría una fiesta así, y mira tú si la tuviste.

- Lo siento Terry –dijo Candy apenada- Karen me convenció. Pero yo no estaba tan segura de todo esto –hizo una mueca señalando el lugar-. Además como lo habrás notado no la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos.

- Solo por eso te perdono –le dijo dándole un leve beso en los labios- solo porque vi tu reacción cuando aparecimos.

- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, bailas muy bien, amor. Tu movimiento de caderas es espectacular. Podrías darme espectáculos privados de ahora en adelante –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- No te burles, que tuvimos varios problemas ideando como bailarles como lo hicimos.

- Lo hicieron bien. Aunque tu mejor. –dijo ella pícara.

- Gracias, aunque no creo hacerlo en lo que me resta de vida.

- Ya lo veremos.

Después de las explicaciones del caso, la fiesta de despedida se volvió mixta, claro después de que los chicos se pusieran sus ropas. Bromeaban sobre sus movimientos y ellos les contaron lo que tuvieron que hacer para convencer a los verdaderos bailarines que les prestaran su atuendo. El resto de la velada fue amena y transcurrió entre bromas y comentarios al respecto del "fallido baile".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El día de la boda llegó, Candy estaba en la puerta de la iglesia acompañada por su padre. Al final del pasillo la esperaba Terry, el amor de su vida. Sin duda su vida al lado de él sería una verdadera aventura, vivirían siempre juntos y felices. Pensó, que si bien su despedida no había sido lo que todas habían esperado pero eso sí, ¡muy divertida! Cuando la fiesta posterior a la ceremonia terminara ella se encargaría que Terry le ofreciera un bailecito en privado, tan candente como el que le había dado en la pasada despedida.

FIN

* * *

_Hola! _

_aquí les dejo un minific que surgió en una tarde lluviosa que no tenia nada que hacer, jajaja... les agradecería si dejan reviews..._

_espero les guste..._

_saluditos_


End file.
